


Sexy drabbles (Moriarty & Reader)

by InspiredPet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, F/M, Sex, Spanking, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredPet/pseuds/InspiredPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader don't feel like getting up and Jim is trying to help her with that.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. A little bit of bdsm

Lying on a bed you were naked and tied up, Jim’d been denying your orgasm a couple of times and he needed to gag your mouth coz you started to misbehave. You tried to change the position of your hands coz it started to be uncomfortable but a rope wrapped around your wrists was too short to do that. You looked at Jim who was standing at the bottom of the bed with his arms crossed, also naked, as he sent you a smug smile twirling a whip in his left hand. He walked around the bed and stopped on your left side. Scanning your body with a hungry look he swung the whip above your breast as he gently touched your skin with the leather tails. “Ready to please your Daddy?” He asked with a soft voice as he tilted his head to the side and licked his lips. You nodded as you turned around to your stomach and kneeled sticking your arse up in the air so he could whip you and fuck you in whatever order he pleased.


	2. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader don't feel like getting up and Jim is trying to help her with that.

You were lying on your stomach watching telly, still in your pj’s coz it was one of the lazy days of yours when you didn’t want to do anything except constant relaxing and sleeping. The bed bounced a little when Jim sat on it and you turned your head to him. “Get up, Kitten, it’s almost noon.” “No.” you mumbled as you closed your eyes in objection and hugged a pillow under your head. Jim just clucked in response and slapped you in the ass. You jumped. “Jesus…” You hissed. He slapped you one more time, harder than before but you just buried your head in the pillow refusing to get up. “Stubborn little thing.” He shook his head as he slid his fingers under the elastic of your panties and pulled them down to your knees. You were lying now with your arse bare and slightly red. Jim smirked as he touched the red skin tracing his fingers on it till he slid them down to your entrance. You shook your ass to tease him a little, but he took his hand back immediately. You sighed disappointed. “Lazy girls don’t get their reward.” He smirked as he placed one hand on your lower back holding you down before he started to spank you, again and again, sending you shivers down your spine, till you began to wriggle. “Jim!” You yelled as you felt your bum burning from his spanking and your entrance got extremely wet. “Fine! I’ll get up!” You said in surrender desperately wanting to get your reward as the spanking was something that always turned you on. Jim laughed seeing how easily you gave up to him and stroked your red ass with a tenderness, before he moved his hand down between your thights. You smiled and opened up your legs letting him in.

Feeling his fingers slowly and carefully penetrating you, stroking your walls, almost in a medical precision, made you impatiently wriggle under his touch. You couldn’t see him, but you could bet he was eating you with his eyes and that made you even more aroused. “Dear Lord, stop being such a fidget.” Jim said in a joking manner before he pushed three of his fingers deeper inside you, stretching your pussy. The answer was immediate, your body froze and you just couldn’t help but spread out your legs, to give him a full access to your wet spot. “That’s better. Lie still.” He murmured as he slowly pulled out his fingers. A soft moan escaped your mouth as you felt empty without his touch. “Now, now… Be a good girl. Daddy needs to take off his suit.” He murmured in a soft seductive voice he always used when he was calling himself a Daddy. It sent goosebumps all over your body and you needed to bite your wrist to not moan again. You nodded to him as you lay your head down on the pillow and closed your eyes. You felt your entrance pulsating and you longed for being filled by his cock. It was incredible how fast he could make you feel that way and how easy it was for you to obey him. You could hear him taking off his clothes and leaning down above you, his hot breath caressed your neck as he planted wet, soft kisses on your neck. “You can moan now, little Kitty.” He whispered these words against your skin as he rubbed his body over yours, a tip of his cock slid between your legs and pressed your entrance. You heard Jim chuckled as he slightly entered you. “You’re so wet, i don’t even need to push to get inside.” You mumbled some reply into your pillow as you weren’t sure whether you should be ashamed or not. Jim brushed your hair aside as he sank his teeth into your neck and moved his hips down, his length filled you up completely. “Jim…” You moaned at his action as he began to thrust into you hard almost instantly. You took him all and closed your eyes, focused on a heat bulding up inside you. He sucked the skin on your neck leaving you a hickey as his hips were hitting your bum while his teeth and tounge took care of your neck. You felt the pulsating became more rapid with every thrust he gave you. You opened up your mouth gasping for air as a heat below your stomach gradually built up, growing bigger. You screamed as an orgasm hit you hard making you shiver with an uncontrollable pleasure. Jim moaned in response feeling your walls clenched his erection and he stopped moving for a moment until your orgasm subsided. You bit your wrist again to control your shaking body as he grabbed your hair and began rimming you again, increasing his speed. It wasn’t long before his thrusting became less coordinated and you heard him moaning your name as his warm cum spurted inside you. He rested his head against yours and sighed with contentment, before he kissed your neck and collapsed beside you.


End file.
